herofandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Earhardt
|enemies = |type of hero = Leader |size = 200 }}Taylor Earhardt is the Yellow Eagle Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Before Cole's arrival, she was the team leader, making her the first Yellow Ranger to do so. Following Cole's leadership, she became the team's second-in-command. She is the deuteragonist of Power Rangers: Wild Force. History As a young child, Taylor looked out of airplane window and saw the Animarium. Little did she know that one day she would be one of its champions. Taylor always had a fascination with planes, and flying in general. This interest led her to become a skilled fighter pilot for the Air Force, earning the rank of Lieutenant. While flying around with her squad one day, Taylor witnessed a magnificent sight - the Yellow Eagle Wildzord, soaring in the sky beside her. She followed the Eagle to the Animarium, where she crash landed. She eventually found Princess Shayla and the temple, and was asked to become the Yellow Ranger. Her military training and past has made Taylor rather a bit cold, unfeeling regimental, tomboyish and unsensitive, but a rigid leader at times. She takes command of situations and focuses on the task at hand. As the leader of Wild Force before Cole Evans, she wrote a Ranger rule book, which Cole quickly dismissed when he joined the team. At first, she resented Cole for taking her spot, due to jealously, but eventually accepted and respected him as a good leader. During the Time Force team up episode, Taylor quickly developed a love/hate relationship with the equally dominant and commanding Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, because they had an little accident with traffic. The two abrasive Rangers started out consistently clashing with one another, though they eventually gained something of a mutual respect. After the final battle with Master Org, Taylor gave up her Ranger powers and returned to the air force, where she was looked up to as a legend by the younger members. She frequently meets her friend the Yellow Eagle in the sky. Trivia *Taylor is the second Ranger leader to lose leadership of her team without retiring first. The first was Jason Lee Scott the original Red Ranger. *Taylor could possibly be a reference to Amelia Earhart, a famous pilot with a similar last name. *She was the first Ranger to be a pilot before becoming a Power Ranger, followed by Scott Truman. *Also, both their primary zords are based on an eagle. *She is the first and only female Second-in-command Ranger. *Taylor is the first female ranger to have a sword as her personal specialized weapon. *Taylor is the last female ranger whose Sentai counterpart is male. *On Watchmojo.com's Top 10 Yellow Power Rangers Taylor was made #1. Navigation Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Summoners Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Feminists Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Envious Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Right-Hand Category:Damsels